Malcorazon ' les filles de coeurs'
by lunie
Summary: Harry rêve tout les soirs de sa dernière visite au Ministère. Mais un soir alors qu'il rêve encore il voit... À vous de lire pour le savoir! ATTENTION SPOILER! P.S une reviews est toujours apprécier.
1. Le rêve de la peine

**Salut c'est moi avec une nouvelle fic!**

** Les vacances achève déjà et je suis à cours d'idées d'activité.**

** Si vous pouviez me dire se que vous en pensez je pourrai peut-être continuer celle-ci.**

** Parce que à ma grandre honte les deux autre n'avance plus.**

** Ma mère est enterrée par la paperasse et ma sœur est partit à un camp. **

**Bref je suis toute seule! **

**Snif, snif, snif... **

**S.V.P un petit commentaire!!!**

****

****

****

****

  
Épilogue_ Le rêve de la peine  
  
Il était dans la salle où Sirius avait péri. Il se voyait se battre contre les mangemort. Il voyait Neville torturé par Bellatrix Lestrange. Il voyait la cavalerie arriver. Il voyait Dumbledore arriver. Il voyait Sirius se battre contre son assassin, sa propre cousine. Il voyait les sortilèges qui partaient de partout pour atterrir n'importe où. Il se voyait lancer la petite sphère contenant la prophétie. Il la voyait voler en éclat. Il voyait le sort sortir très lentement de la baguette de Lestange et il voyait le sort se dirigé au ralentit vers son parrain. Alors qu'un cri d'impuissance sortait de sa bouche, le sortilège s'arrêta dans les airs à peine quelque centimètre du torse de Sirius.  
  
Son cri s'éteignit. La surprise l'envahit. Il vit une silhouette se détacher de l'obscurité comme si elle s'y était fondue. Elle portait une robe noire ainsi qu'une très longue cape à capuche de la même couleur. Son visage était caché par le capuchon mais étrangement Harry put distinguer ses yeux aussi bleus que les fonds marins. Elle s'approchait de lui lentement, avec précaution comme si elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir. Mais il s'en savait incappable car aussitôt que ses yeux avaient rencontrés les siens il avait été hypnotisé. Ses muscles étaient incapables de faire le moindres mouvement.  
  
Elle se déplacait avec la grâce d'un prédateur s'approchant de sa proie blessée et incapable de bouger. Bizarrement il ne ressantait pas la peur. Seulement un petit malaise qui ne cessait de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il put voir qu'elle était un peu plus petit que lui. Elle devait sûrement lui arriver un peu plus haut que les épaules. Elle s'arrêta un moins d'un mère de lui. Il sentit un étrange parfum, celui d'un fleurs dont le nom lui échappait. Elle le regarda de la tête au pieds comme si elle le jugeait. Elle replongea ses yeux des les siens et il ne sut pourquoi mais il fut certain qu'elle souriait.  
  
- Bonsoir Mr Potter, dit-elle avec un léger accent qui le fit frissonner.  
  
- Qui êtes vous?  
  
- On m'appelle Ange je suis une Malcorazòn  
  
- Et c'est censé être quoi ça?  
  
- À vous de le découvrir.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans mes rêves?  
  
- C'est comme cela que mon professeur trouve les personnes qu'on doit aider.  
  
- Aider! Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide!  
  
- En êtes-vous sûr, demanda-t-elle en désignant la salle du regard. Vous culpabilisez tellment que vous en rêvez toutes les nuits depuis votre retour à Privet Drive.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire que je culpabilise. Je suis aussi responsable qu'elle de sa mort!  
  
- Avez-vous souhaité sa mort?  
  
- Bien sûr que non, dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
- Alors c'est que vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Moi j'ai souhaité à tord la mort d'une personne qui m'était cher. Je le lui ai fait comprendre et quelques minutes plus tard elle est morte sous mes yeux. La dernière chose que je lui ai dites était que je la détestais et que si elle mourrait cela ne me ferrait rien. Mais c'était faut. Et croyez moi si il y a bien une chose que je regrette dans ce monde c'est de lui avoir dit ça. La dernière chose que je lui ai dites était la plus cruelle.  
  
Harry la regarda. Elle ne pleurait pas mes ses yeux brillaient de larmes et de tristesse. Elle tremblait sous les sanglots et sa respiration était sifflante comme si ses voies respiratoires étaient bouchées. Il se savait pas comment mais il se retrouva juste devant elle. Il ne savait pas plus pourquoi mais il l'a prit dans ses bras. Son parfum lui faisait tourné la tête mais il se sentait bien. Comme si on le berçait doucement. Il se sentit fondre comme une glace au soleil. Son cœur battait à un rythme de plus en plus lent. Ses pensées le quittaient il ne ce souciait plus de rien. Il se sentit aspirer, mais il ne s'en inquiètait pas. La dernière chose qu'il sut c'était qu'il n'était plus dans le salle du voile mais ailleur. Où il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait qu'il ne la quitterait plus avant un petit moment. _

__

**Alors comment c'était?????**

**J'espère que vous avez aprécier...**

**Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés...**

**Bye, bye!!!**


	2. Un corps vide et une décision

**UN GROS MERCI À LA PERSONNE ASSEZ GENTILLE POUR M'AVOIR DONNER UN COMMENTAIRE. **

**ET POUR LES AUTRE ET BIEN VOUS N'ÊTES QUE DES LÂCHEURS!!!**

**HÉ OUI DES LÂCHEURS.**

**DES POULES MOUILLÉES MÊME!!!!**

**Mais bon j'oublie mes devoirs.**

**Allô!!!!!! **

**Me revoilà!!! **

**Alors comment était le premier chapitre?**

**Allez soyez pas vache j'accepte même la critique.**

**Mais une peu de tact et de délicatesse s.v.p.**

**Alors S.V.P. UNE REVIEW, UNE REVIEW, UNE REVIEW...**

**Pour au moins le 2e chapitre.**

****

****

****

Chapitre 2  
  
Un corps vide  
  
Et une décision  
  
La salle à manger au 12 Grimelaude Place vibrait par les éclats de voix qui la remplissaient. Des voix terrifiées, des voix colériques parfois hautes, parfois basses. Deux jours avaient passé depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé le corps d'Harry. Son corps vivait toujours mais son âme l'avait quitté. Comme si un détraqueur l'avait embrassé. Mais d'après les tests qu'ils avaient faits son âme n'avait pas été arrachée, il l'avait quitté de sa propre volonté. Les adultes faisaient tout leur possible pour trouver un moyen de rejoindre l'âme et le corps d'Harry à nouveau. Mais comme ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il avait put aller les recherches restaient pour le moment vaines.

* * *

Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient allongés sur le sol tentant d'entendre le plus de renseignements possibles. Savoir que leur ami était d'une certaine façon mort les avaient anéantis. Ils avaient pu voir son corps et sa vu les avait laissés perplexe. Il était devenu encore plus maigre qu'avant. C'était à peine s'il n'était pas squelettique. Mais dans son sommeille Harry souriait. Une chose qu'ils n'avaient plus vu depuis longtemps. Le peu qu'ils avaient entendu n'avait rein fait pour les rassurer au contraire il ne faisait que les faire paniquer encore plus. Car si l'hypothèse des adultes se confirmait Harry était perdu depuis le moment Où il avait quitté son corps.

* * *

Harry se réveilla paisiblement. Il ignorait où il était mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Une douce béatitude régnait en lui. Comme lorsqu'il volait sur son balai. Le calme et la sérénité étaient maîtres de son âme. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il n'était plus dans la pièce blanche où il était quelques secondes plus tôt. Maintenant qu'il était dans un champ de blé. Le vent lui soufflait dans la figure et faisait virevolter ses cheveux. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et les nuages l'entouraient à la façon d'un énorme oreiller. Il entendit un soupir près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit une jeune femme habillée d'une robe noir et d'une cape de la même couleur. Son rêve de la nuit dernière lui revint.  
  
- Où suis-je?  
  
- Dans mes rêves.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais là?  
  
- Votre physique et votre psychisme ne se suportait plus l'un l'autre. Alors j'ai séparer votre âme de votre corps.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- C'est mon devoir en tant que Malcorazòn.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
- Votre cœur à été gravement blessé. À telle point que votre corps à également été atteind. Vous laissiez votre esprit s'éteindre à petit feu. Alors votre corps à riposté et il a tenter de réjeté se qui le gênait. Mon existance est de guérir les âmes au même titre qu'un médecin guérit le corps.  
  
- Comment comptez-vous procéder? Mon parrain et mes parents son morts et rien ne les ramènera. Leurs meurtriés courent toujours et je ne crois pas qu'ils cesseront juste parce que je suis désespéré.  
  
- Non vous avez raison. Ils ne cesseront pas de vous tourmenter juste parce que vous êtes en deuil. Mais tant que votre âme n'aura pas repris possession de votre corps aucun mal physique ne vous saura fait. Pas plus que psychologique.  
  
- Alors ramenez moi que je meurs et que tout finisse.  
  
- Non.  
  
- Pourquoi?  
  
- Trop de gens comptent sur vous. Vous tuer reviendrait à les trahir. Et tout les personne qui ont été tué pour que vous viviez se seraient sacrifiées en vain. **C'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ! QUE VOS PARENT ET VOTRE PARRAIN SOIENT MORTS POUR DES POUSSIÈRES JUSTE PARCE QUE VOUS ÊTES UN TOUT PETIT PEU DÉPRIMÉ!  
**  
- Taisez-vous! Vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé!  
  
- Vous avez raison. Je ne sais pas. Mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que les gens que vous avez perdus n'aimeraient pas vous voir dans cet état. Ils vous aimaient et ils vous aiment encore. Alors oubliez leur mort et vivez pour eu qui sont morts pour vous. Vivez à travers eux, de façon à ce qu'ils vivent encore pour vous, qu'ils vivent en vous.  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Après tout elle avait raison. Il avait eu tellement mal qu'il avait oublié l'essentiel. Ses parents et son parrain étaient mort pour lui, parce qu'ils l'aimaient, parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il vive. Parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il voit le monde sans ses mangemorts et sans Voldemort. Ils voulaient qu'il vive pour eux qui avaient donnés leurs vies pour lui. Après avoir médité un peu il prit finalement sa décision. Il ne laisserai plus Voldemort ou quiconque lui prendre les gens qu'il aimait. Il vivrait pour ceux qui était mort, il vivrait pour compléter leurs idées et faire vivre leurs espoirs. Bref il ne se laisserait plus avoir aussi facilement. 

**Alors c'était comment?**

**Je sais c'est court tout le monde me le dit.**

**Mais personne n'est parfait.**

**Je sais que je me répette mais je veux des reviews.**

**Au moins deux par chapitre.**

**C'est pas trop demandé quand même?**

**Bon allez à la prochaine**

****


	3. Un corps poré disparu et une histoire

**Allô tout le monde alors comment va?**

**Moi je me porte à merveille...**

**Enfin si on considère qu'il ne reste que DDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEUUUUUUUXXXXX! **

**Hum pardon 2 semaines de vacances.**

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un corps porté disparu

Et une histoire

Au 12 Grimelaude Place le silence régnait. Il n'était troublé que par des bruissements de feuilles ou des soupirs. Tous étaient attablés à la salle à manger une pile de livres de chacun. Même les jeunes s'étaient mis de la partit. Tous étaient plongée dans un livre lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage. Un moins d'une seconde la salle à manger se trouva vide et des bruits de course dans l'escalier se fit entendre. Lorsque le premier à franchir la porte poussa un cri tous s'attendrir au pire et lorsque d'autre cri le rejoignit plus aucun doute ne se faisait pour les autres. Le corps du jeune Potter n'était plus là.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il eut rejoint son corps. Mais la faim et la fatigue était maîtresse des lieux. Il tenta de se lever mais son corps était tout engourdit. Comme s'il n'avait pas bougé pendant des mois. Une odeur de spaghettis lui caressa les narines. Son ventre cria son indignation de n'avoir rien mangé depuis un long moment. Il sentit le lit sur lequel il était allongé plier légèrement sur sa droite. Il sentit qu'on le mettait en position assise et qu'on regonflait ses oreillers. Il grogna en peu en sentant ses muscles gémir à cause du changement de position. Il sentit qu'on lui ouvrit la bouche et qu'on y déposait quelque chose de chaud et mou.

Il tenta de mâcher mais il manqua s'étouffer il réussit néanmoins à avaler. Il entendit un soupir et un marmonnement. On lui mis à nouveaux quelque chose dans la bouche mais cette fois il ne s'étouffa pas. L'espèce de bouilli roula sur sa langue et glissa dans sa gorge. La personne qui le faisait manger semblait s'amuser. Après une heure son estomac s'avoua repus. Il poussa un soupir et se renfonça dans ses oreillers. Mais l'autre personne ne semblait pas de cet avis. Elle le redressa et il eut beau se débattre maladroitement rien n'y fit. On lui ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et on lui glissa une potion entre les lèvres. Elle avait un goût plutôt doux en ce qui concernait les potions dont il avait l'habitude.

Il toussa un peu et réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il rencontra un océan tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bleu. Une lueur d'amusement et de curiosité brilla un bref instant dans les yeux de la personne qui lui faisait face. Après un instant il put voir également un nez fin, une bouche pleine rouge comme le sang, une peau aussi blanche que la porcelaine. Des cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Il sentit ses mains froides sur sa peau. Une lui caressait tendrement la joue et l'autre contournaient doucement sa cicatrice sur son front. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. La jeune femme sourit, amusée et il put voir que ses canines étaient un peu plus longues que la normale. Une vampire... Bizarrement cela ne lui fit ni chaud, ni froid.

- Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai été séparé?

- Quatre jours. Vos amis se sont beaucoup inquiété pour vous. Mais maintenant ils savent que vous êtes de nouveau entier. Ils ne savent pas où, ni avec qui, mais ils semblent savoir que vous ne risquez rien.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux?

- Bien que vous ne compter plus vous laisser mourir vous êtes encore un peu fragile. Alors j'ai décidé de vous garder un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

- Pourquoi?

- D'abord pour que votre corps et votre esprit ne soit qu'un. Et ensuite parce que Voldemort vous a enlevé bien de chose dans votre vie, alors j'ai décidé de vous faire un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable et impossible d'accès pour les autres aussi puissant soit-il.

- Quoi donc?

- Le savoir, dit-elle amusée. Vous apprenez très vite malgré tous vos soucis. Vous apprenez ce que vous décidez qui en vaille la peine. Et comme j'ai entendu dire que vous aimiez beaucoup les Défenses Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Mais que vous manquiez de moyen pour appronfondir vous recherche. Et comme vous êtes dans un des vieux pays vous pourrez trouver plus facilement sce que vous cherchez.

- Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela?

«- Votre détresse m'a rappelée la mienne lorsque ma mère est morte. Mon père l'a tuée parce qu'elle lui avait mentit à mon sujet. Il lui avait demandé de me tuer. Il ne voulait pas d'une fille comme héritier. Mais elle ne m'a pas tué et avec la temps elle a put voir à quel point il était un monstre. Lorsqu'il est revenu il a put voir qu'il c'était trompé à mon sujet. Quand il m'a revue il avait déjà des plans en tête me consernant. Il a dit à ma mère qu'il m'amenait avec lui ma mère a refusée. On s'est disputé et c'est là que je lui ai dit les mots que je regrette tant.

La porte s'est ouverte avec fraccas... Il a pointé sa baguette sur ma mère... Mais elle s'est poussée... Le deuxième sort l'a touchée... Elle s'est effondrée... Il riait... C'est alors que j'ai ressentit une douce chaleur... Il a crié... J'ai crié... Et je me suis évanouie... Mon frère m'a retrouvé à terre. Il pensait qu'il nous avait perdues toutes les deux. Mais je me suis levée. Il a appelé notre tante. Elle et d'autre homme sont arrivés. Ils ont ammené le corps de ma mère. Pendant des semaines je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit.

Et puis un jour un ancienne Malcorazòn est venue me voir. On a parlé et j'ai décidé d'en devenir une. Parce que d'après elle j'avais tous pour ça. J'avais éprouvé une tristesse sans pareille et qu'il fallait en avoir connu une pour pouvoir aider les autres. D'ailleur Vous êtes la première personne que j'ai eu à réconforter. J'espère ne pas avoir été trop mauvaise?»

- Non au contraire vous êtes plutôt douée.

- Merci. Bon alors si on commençait votre aprentissage?

* * *

**Alors comment c'était?**

**Merci à l'avance pour vos reviews...**

**Et merci pour les reviews des précédents chapitres.**


End file.
